


Nimble Fingers

by mresundance



Series: Paradise [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Massage, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: Based on this Tumblr ask: Out of the three, who gives the best massages? (Massages that lead to even greater things if ya know wat i mean





	Nimble Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> PS. This is not real. If you think it's real, or think I think it's real, please seek professional medical help.

**May 2026**

Javi drooped, like a wilting flower. Yuzu could see as much the minute Javi came in the door of their small apartment. 

Javi dropped his keys and swore. 

“Long day?” Yuzu asked from the kitchen counter, where he had his elbows propped around a diagram.

Roni II and Effie came to greet Javi, who patted them absently before picking up and pocketing his keys before hanging up his backpack. He came into the kitchen and arched his back, groaning. 

“You could say that,” Javi said, putting his arms around Yuzu. He pointed at the diagram. “What’s that?”

“Choreography. For one of my students.”

“Which one?”

“Joe.”

“Do you intend to  _ kill  _ him?”

“He has talent!”

“He’s  _ twelve, _ ” Javi said. 

He groaned and arched his back again.

“Something wrong with your back?”

“I pulled something, I think. I was helping Martina with her triple flip using the fishing pole harness.”

Yuzu  _ tsk tsk tsked  _ and slid around Javi. 

“Where does it hurt?”

“Here.” Javi pointed. “Nothing some ice and heat -- aah --”

He sighed as Yuzu pressed his fingers gently into the problem area. 

“There?” Yuzu asked. 

“There,” Javi agreed. 

For a few moments Yuzu massaged the hurt spot on Javi’s back. Yuzu moved closer, kissing the back of Javi’s neck and behind his ear. Javi murmured but otherwise didn’t move, didn’t say anything.

“This would be easier with your shirt off,” Yuzu said. 

“Is that so?”

“Oh yes.”

Javi turned around and looked at Yuzu like he was the finest meal he’d ever eat. And then he walked to the bedroom, languidly, as though he didn’t care. Yuzu, his body tingling with anticipation, followed. 

They arrived at the small bedroom and Javi swore as he tried not to trip on Shoma’s shirts. Yuzu snorted. 

“We have to talk to him.”

“We have,” Yuzu cocked his head. “What makes you think another talk will change his mind?”

Javi made an exasperated sound and opened the little window. A cool breeze blew through and Yuzu could just see the silver spires of new Madrid. 

Javi peeled off his shirt. He tossed it on the floor next to Shoma’s shirts, which made Yuzu giggle from the irony. Then he very slowly undid his pants and pulled them off, along with his underwear and socks, before lying belly down on the bed.

Yuzu didn’t ask why Javi had done that. Both Shoma and Javi knew what Yuzu’s back rubs were like. Yuzu preened a little to himself before taking his own clothes off and getting the lotion he liked from the bottom drawer of the wooden nightstand. 

He straddled Javi around the waist and poured some of the lotion into his palm. He spread it over Javi’s back and began to work, kneading muscular flesh. He stopped to kiss the freckles and moles scattered across his back from time to time. Javi, for his part, lay still, but Yuzu could feel him relaxing beneath his fingers.

“Does that feel good?” Yuzu asked. 

Javi nodded. 

Excellent. Javi wasn’t talking. It meant the massage was working. 

Yuzu worked on the hurt area for awhile, careful, but firm. Yet Javi’s ass beckoned behind him. He slid back and took one of Javi’s ass-cheeks in hand and began massaging it. 

Javi moaned. 

Yuzu began to massage both now, and Javi got up on his elbows and simply made noises.

Yuzu slapped his ass playfully, enjoying the pink color which rose in his cheek. Javi gasped. 

“De nuevo,” Javi said. 

They had been speaking in Japanese, so it took Yuzu a moment to grapple with the Spanish.  _ Again.  _

Yuzu smiled and smacked Javi again, but harder this time, so that the pink was more coral colored. There were three more blows and Javi was moaning.

“You like it when I punish you,” Yuzu said. “Like a naughty boy.”

“Sí,” Javi said, voice hoarse. 

“Mmmm,” Yuzu rubbed Javi’s ass to make sure it wouldn’t hurt too much later. And then gave him ten more blows, five on each side. Javi yelped, and at the end he was shuddering. 

Yuzu massaged him again, tenderly, before clambering up onto the bed and resuming his massage of Javi’s back. But this time he scratched lightly with his nails as he went, making Javi shiver. 

Javi grabbed Yuzu and suddenly things turned around and they were wrestling, warm bodies against each other. The bottle of lotion was kicked off the bed and onto the floor in the tussle. 

Javi began kissing him and Yuzu melted into those lips, that body he knew so well. 

“Fuck me?” Javi asked in Japanese.

They lay side by side and Javi was stroking Yuzu’s cheek.

“You mean like I fuck you?” Yuzu asked in return. 

“Yeah, I want you to.”

Yuzu felt a little dizzy, like getting up too quickly. Javi rarely bottomed. It felt more natural for Yuzu to bottom and for Javi or Shoma to top. But he’d done it before, for both of them. 

Javi rolled onto his back and looked at Yuzu.

“You don’t have to,” he said. 

“No, I will. I. It’s a surprise, that’s all.”

He draped himself over Javi and kissed him. They spent a lot of time kissing, and then rocking together. There was a bright, delicious burn when Yuzu’s cock slid against Javi’s. Yuzu shut his eyes and moaned, and Javi, he could feel Javi arcing. He put his hand on Javi’s chest. 

“None of that,” he said. “We have to think of your back.” 

He kissed Javi again. His hand went between them and he drew their cocks together. 

“Just let me,” Yuzu managed as he rolled his hips and their cocks rubbed together. 

Javi  _ whined  _ and Yuzu smirked as he stroked their cocks together, the hot velvet skin to hot velvet skin. 

Their breathing was heavy and the air thick with their sweat, even with the window open. Yuzu felt the orgasm building, like a rolling tide coming in, a cresting wave and then white, white, white in his vision and his mind as he came. Javi came a few minutes later, moaning and muttering in Spanish.

Yuzu lay on top of Javi. The other man carded his fingers through Yuzu’s hair and Yuzu felt content, and not just because of the orgasm. It was good to help Javi with his back. It was good to be close to Javi like this, too. 

But then Yuzu remembered what Javi had said and cringed. 

“Sorry I didn’t fuck you,” Yuzu mumbled, his contentment shattered by a feeling of shame. 

Javi kissed Yuzu’s forehead. 

“It’s fine,” he said. “Sometimes that’s how things go.”

“But it was good?” Yuzu raised his head so he could look at Javi.

“It was good,” Javi cupped his cheek. 

The front door opened and Yuzu knew his time with Javi was at an end. It stung a little, but that was the way it was. He heard a steady tread through the entryway and then the kitchen.

“Hello?” Shoma called in Japanese.

“We’re in here,” Javi said. 

Shoma appeared in the doorway, his wide dark eyes studying the pair of them. He began to take his clothes off.

“What have you two gotten up to without me?” Shoma said, naked and climbing into bed.

“This bed is only for people who don’t throw their clothes on the floor,” Javi said.

“Your clothes are on the floor,” Shoma pointed out. 

Yuzu laughed and made room for Shoma, so they could both settle on Javi. Shoma kissed them both, and not at all chastely. 

“We both just came,” Javi protested. 

“I haven’t,” Shoma said matter-of-factly. 

“Greedy,” Yuzu said.

Shoma smiled.

He got his way, of course. Shoma always got his way. This time with Yuzu on his hands and knees, crying out as Shoma fucked him. Javi, for his part, watched happily. 


End file.
